One More Year: 100 Theme Challenge
by dawndusk47
Summary: Frisk is growing up. It's their last year at home before moving on to college and adulthood. Let's make it as enjoyable as possible, shall we?
1. Introduction

* ...

* ...

* ...isk...

* ...Frisk...wake up...

* You wake up with a jolt. You're in a place you don't recognize. You are immediately cold.

* A voice calls out your name. It seems much more distant than it was a moment ago.

* You stand up, realizing you're covered in snow. When you look around you, all you can see is white.

* "...Frisk..."

* You run towards the voice. It continues to call to you.

* You see figures in the distance. You smile as you recognize the silhouettes.

* I'm here, I'm here!

* "Oh, my dear child! Are you alright? You look so cold!"

* A furry monster hands you a coat and scarf. You gratefully put them on.

* A snowball hits you. The kind monster suddenly disappears.

"HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CHALLENGE YOU TO A SNOWBALL FIGHT! I SHALL THOROUGHLY JAPE YOU AS I-"

* A thrown snowball knocks the skeleton over.

* "Come ON Papyrus! You can do better than that!"

* The skeleton stands back up, his face filled with mock anger. He throws a snowball at you.

* You feel your soul become blue. You're forcefully moved to the side. The monster next to you gets hit instead.

* "careful kid! don't want tori to hand my butt on a silver platter, now do we?"

* The skeleton who saved you winks at you. When you turn back, the taller skeleton and the (fish?) monster is glaring at you.

* You are filled with determination.

* You throw snowballs at the others for a long time. Eventually, a dinosaur-like monster shows up with a book. She appears to be reading as you play.

* You collapse on the snow with exhaustion, a large smile plastered on your face. You giggle and close your eyes for a brief moment.

* When you open them back up, your smile fades. The sky seems much darker now.

* You stand up and look around you. The snow is much dirtier now. Your heart beats faster.

* The monster who kindly gave you the coat and scarf was looking at you in fear.

* "My child...why...?

* You blink.

* She's gone. Only a pile of dust is left.

* Toriel. Mom.

* The tall skeleton, who just a moment ago was calculating how to hit you with snow, was looking at you with fear.

"...WHY...?"

* You blink.

* He's gone. Only a pile of dust is left.

* Papyrus.

* The snow has completely melted.

* The monster with fins has armor on. Only just a moment ago, she seemed happy to be spending time with you. Now she looks at you with fear.

* "...Why...?"

* You blink away tears.

* She's gone. Only a pile of dust is left.

* Undyne.

* You look around for anyone else, not daring to blink. You could only see another pile of dust and a lab coat near it.

* Alphys.

* "...why...?"

* You spin around. The smaller skeleton is clutching his brother's red and tattered scarf. He's sobbing into it.

* "...you..."

* He slowly looks up at you. One of his eyes is glowing blue. He's furious.

* You didn't mean to.

* You feel tears streaming down your face as the skeleton drops the scarf. He staggers towards you.

* "on days like these, kids like you..."

* Don't blink.

* " **Should be burning in hell.** "

* Don't blink.

* A swarm of bones is thrown towards you. You scream.

* You closed your eyes, waiting for death.

* It doesn't come.

* Hesitantly, you opened your eyes.

* He's gone. Only a pile of dust is left.

* Sans.

* You see a monster who looks similar to your mom in the distance. You see him fade into dust.

* Asgore.

* You see a small child in a green striped shirt plucking petals from a golden flower. It seemed to whimper in fear. The child looks just like you.

* They look at you with a sickening smile. They disappear, leaving the flower to die.

* Ą͔̖ͯ͌̾̑ͭͧͬs̡͚̳̻̯̫͕̜̑̅̈́ͨͦ̿̓̅̆́͘r̢̡̥͍̬͎̝̞̆ͮ͒́͗͊͆̚ḯ̛̫̗͚̺̞̺͎̍̃́ͅͅe̸̢̫̭̙̊̑̄̌ḻ̴͕͖̣̹͕̇ͯ̊̈́ͤ̉́ͫ

* You are crying uncontrollably now.

* You didn't mean to.

* You didn't mean to.

 _You meant to._

* You feel a knife being pressed against your neck.

 _Whose fault might this be?_

* Voices. You hear voices of your friends all around you.

* "Why?"

* "Frisk, why?"

* "Why did you kill us Frisk?"

* "Why are we dust Frisk?"

* "Why Frisk? Why?"

* You felt your sins crawling on your back.

* You scream out for help. You struggle, and cry, and scream out for help.

 _But nobody came._

 _Why do you need them...when you have me?_

* The knife penetrates your soul. You feel it shatter into pieces.

* You jolt awake. You're in a cold sweat. You're hyperventilating. You jump out of the bed and run to your mom's room.

* Mom! Mom!

* "What...what child?! What's wrong?!"

* You say nothing. You just climb into her bed and sob into her fur. She's alive, thank god.

* "There, there, everything's alright. It wasn't real."

* You wanted to believe her. Why would you do something so horrible? If this was another timeline, you don't remember it.

* And yet...

* "Come Frisk, let's go get some water."

* You take your hand and you follow her, just like you did when you were younger.

* Toriel takes out a cup and pours some water from the pitcher. You sit at the table. Your eyes wander to the pile of mail from earlier today.

* You spot a flyer for a nearby college. You pick it up and analyze the words to get your mind off of Chara.

* ...Who's Chara?

* Maybe you should start thinking about college.

* * *

 **My first fanfic in a while! It's nice to be back :)**

 **Feedback is WELCOME! I'm not sure how to write these characters yet, so advice is welcome! I think I can get away with it here, since it's mostly a dream sequence...but later on, I'll need all the help I can get.**

 **In the meantime, thank you for reading! The next prompt is "Complicated"! :)**


	2. Complicated

"so, the dreams are getting worse huh?" You nod hesitantly. Sans exhaled loudly as he looks back at the notes on the floor.

You were in a secret basement underneath the skeletons' house. The walls, floor, and counters were completely white, blueprints and notes you couldn't read were scattered everywhere, and a large, strange machine was covered up by a curtain. The ugly green couch you were sitting on seemed out of place. You could see a glowing yellow star near the stairs where you came in. Sans never seems to notice it at all.

You hear Sans slowly open a drawer before closing it again. When you look back up at him, he's staring intensely at the wall. He seems to be contemplating something. "you know nothing about the other timelines?"

You shake your head. Your throat hurts from holding back tears earlier. "The only other timeline I remember was the one before this one. When I fought Flowey and went back home." Sans leaned on the counter. You couldn't tell if he was relieved or even more worried.

He finally looks at you again. The little lights in his sockets seemed smaller than usual. This is the most serious you've seen him in a while. "listen, kid. i know you. i know you wouldn't do anything like that. you'd never hurt a fly. but—"

He stops talking when you both hear footsteps. Someone was coming down the stairs. Sans quickly grabs your shoulder and tightens until it almost hurts. "you're **sure** you closed the door when you came in?" You nod your head quickly. For a split second, you seem…afraid of him? He lets go of you and starts moving towards the stairs.

The sight of Papyrus at the bottom of the staircase stops him. He is staring, wide-eyed, at the room and the object hidden with a curtain. "BROTHER…WHAT IS ALL THIS?"

Sans rests his hands behind his head as Papyrus walks around the room. "just a weird room i found when we moved here. perfect place to practice jokes. i even have an audience occasionally."

"SANS, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"nothin'. i just didn't want you to hear my hilarious jokes until they were re—"

"NO SANS." Papyrus kneels down and picks up a blueprint. It's a diagram of the entire machine in the room. Sans' handwriting is all over it. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

The shorter skeleton puts his hands into his pockets, and literally falls onto the couch next to you. "bro, i have no idea what you're—"

"YES YOU DO! STOP LYING TO ME! WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS?!"

Sans' pupils suddenly shrink. There is an awkward silence in the room. After a minute, Sans stands up.

"it's complicated. you wouldn't want to know."

He walks up the stairs without saying another word. He went missing for the rest of the day. You didn't say anything about the timelines or the machine in the room, no matter how often Papyrus kept asking, pleading, and bribing you.

Timelines are a secret you are determined to keep.

* * *

 **Sorry this one was a little heavy, especially with the two of the greatest comic reliefs in gaming history. I promise later chapters will be more lighthearted :)**

 **Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! :) Prompt #3 is Making History!**


End file.
